The Missions of Dan
by Lauren Collins
Summary: A cada dia Dan Cahill prepara uma nova "missão" para descobrir os segredos da sua irmã e, é claro, se preparar para a luta com as Vésperas.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, gente! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui, então, por favor, comentem!**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>

NOME: DAN CAHILL

#MISSÃO 076

ASSUNTO: PEGAR O DIÁRIO DE AMY SEM ELA DESCONFIAR

1. INTRODUÇÃO

O objeto A tem o costume idiota de colocar o objeto D lugares óbvios demais (ex: embaixo do travesseiro ou da cama). O objeto A saiu na quarta (dia 1) com as amigas. Provavelmente para observar garotos quentes no shopping e ouvir fofocas sobre um garoto qualquer.

2. DESENVOLVIMENTO

O objeto A saiu. Plano em ação. (Tudo bem. Eu vou começar a narrar os fatos. Deixe-me lembrar por um instante...)

OK. Eu saí do meu quarto em direção ao quarto de Amy. Fui direto para os lugares mais óbvios. Não estava embaixo da cama, nem na fronha do travesseiro. Nem nas gavetas da escrivaninha. Merda. Hm. Um outro lugar seria a gaveta de roupas íntimas. Bom, você deve estar se perguntando: por que diabos Amy colocaria seu diário na gaveta de roupas íntimas? Porque minha irmã acha que eu nunca mexeria lá. Dã. Mas o plano se relevou difícil demais. Eu não encontrei o diário em nenhum lugar. Minha testa franziu quando uma ideia me atingiu. Mas, é claro! Saí correndo. Para o banheiro. Na nossa nova casa, cada um tia o seu banheiro. O que ajudava quando eu, hm, tinha algum problema intestinal por causa do Fandangos sabor frango. Enfim. Eu já tinha visto várias vezes Amy indo ao banheiro só para poder escrever o seu diário. Decidi ser mais rápido e parti para o lugar mais provável. As gavetas. A primeira gaveta parecia ser só de higiene pessoal: pastas de dente, um pacotinho quadrado da Sempre Livre, sabonetes. A segunda tinha remédios. A terceira e última só havia um amontoado de toalhas que cheiravam a rosas e lilases. Eca. Mas então, com a minha incrível percepção, eu notei um formato levemente retangular. A figura inconfundível de um diário recheado de anotações com coisas embaraçosas e paixões com garotos nerds e bonitos. Arranquei todos eles e agarrei o diário como se fosse uma incrível espada ninja. Dei uma risadinha malvada. Ah! Amy mal podia esperar para ver o que faria com ele.

3. CONCLUSÃO

Fiz uma cópia de todas as páginas da última semana do diário e depois o devolvi, colocando-o na mesma posição (o que não foi difícil graças a minha incrível memória fotográfica). E, em breve, quando eu precisar delas (leia-se: quando eu precisar chantagear Amy), eu já estarei na frente do inimigo. Espero que tenham entendido como se faz, 徒弟. Eu confio em vocês. Sem mais delongas, OGrandeNinjaDanCahill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, por favor, comentem!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

NOME: DAN CAHILL

#MISSÃO 018

ASSUNTO: ANUNCIAR AO MUNDO QUE A MINHA IRMÃ É APAIXONADA POR EVAN TOLLIVER

1. INTRODUÇÃO

O objeto A parece um ioiô quando o assunto é paixonites. Vai e vem. Sua mais recente é por Evan Tolliver, o computador humano. Meu plano é fazer com que sua paixão seja de conhecimento público, com a ajuda do espetacular DIÁRIO DA AMY. Sinceramente, esse pequeno livrinho tem mais fofocas que o site do Perez Hilton. É uma verdadeira mina de ouro. Enfim, vou postar no meu Facebook todas as partes do diário de Amy que tiver qualquer menção a Evan Tolliver (que devem ser muitas). Ela vai pirar quando souber o que eu fiz! (huahuahuahua)

2. DESENVOLVIMENTO

Com o diário em minhas mãos, comecei a trabalhar. Não demorou para eu ficar perdido. Uma coisa ou outra me prendia a atenção e que quase esquecia o foco. Vi uma página com um monte de corações e de relance o nome EV. Revirei os olhos. Ela achava mesmo que aquela abreviação ia me enganar? Li rapidamente:

_4 de Junho de 2010_

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje as aulas começaram. No começo eu fiquei nervosa, é claro, mas depois o nervosismo passou quando eu conheci Elle e Kim. As duas se tornaram instantaneamente minhas amigas! Elle é muito engraçada e, como eu, gosta de ler. Kim faz mais o tipo patricinha, mas sem exageros. Ambas são inteligentes, o que não me faz sentir uma aberração._

_O intervalo foi tranquilo. Graças a Deus, ninguém me notou. Eu posso ter superado um pouco a minha gagueira, mas ainda sou muito tímida. Foi lá, sentada com Elle e Kim que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Ele era muito bonito... e estava cercado por garotas. Mas diferente de Patrick Mallory (o garoto mais popular da escola), ele não parecia se sentir à vontade com aquilo. Ele parecia... tímido. Como eu. E você não vai acredita, diário, mas foi como se algo o puxasse na minha direção, e então ele ME olhou! É claro que acabei ficando envergonhada e desviei o olhar. Até Elle percebeu. Só espero que ela não tenha percebido para quem eu estava olhando. Bom, por hoje é só. Vou esconder meu diário antes que o idiota do meu irmão saiba que eu estou escrevendo em você e queira bisbilhotar. _

_Até mais,_

_Amy_

Gargalhei. Não acredito que perdi essa! A impressora cuspiu a página e eu a peguei. Verifiquei se a página estava boa e fiz upload no Facebook. Coloquei um título.

A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE AMY VIU O EVAN TOLLIVER

Gargalhei até a minha barriga começar a doer. Enviei a foto para todos os amigos e garotos populares do segundo ano e a garota mais fofoqueira da escola, Jessica.

3. CONCLUSÃO

A história acaba aqui, 徒弟. Espero que tenham aprendido como chantagear a sua irmã mais velha e como usar isso ao seu favor. Até a próxima, OGrandeNinjaDanCahill.

**PDV Amy**

Hoje o dia foi realmente estranho. Quando eu cheguei no colégio todos se viraram para me olhar como se eu fosse a Rihanna. Corei, e acelerei o passo em direção ao meu armário. Os olhares me seguiram. Destranquei o armário, e peguei meu livro de física. Quando eu fui fechar, alguém gritou:

"Amy!". Fechei-o, dando de cara com Elle Williams e Kim Darian. Mostrei-lhes um sorriso, mas elas não sorriram. Kim me dava um olhar de pena e Elle parecia que ia explodir. "Graças a Deus, Amy! Pensei que não viria hoje!".

"E por que eu não viria?", perguntei, confusa. As duas se entreolharam e se aproximaram mais de mim.

"Você não viu? Na página do Facebook do seu irmão?", Kim me perguntou.

"E por que veria?" E o que as duas estavam fazendo olhando a página pessoal do Dan? Eu sabia que Kim tinha uma quedinha pelo meu irmão, apesar dele ser 3 anos mais novo, mas _Elle_?

"Nós recebemos um e-mail", anunciou Elle. "Da Jessica."

"Jessica? Jessica Standford? Desde quando vocês são tão íntimas?", perguntei com a testa franzida.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não me venha com o seu Ataque de Ciúmes, não, meu bem! O que eu estou falando é sério. A Jessica me mandou uma foto de uma página no seu diário."

Creio que nessa parte meus olhos devem ter quase saltado para fora, porque Kim riu, e esta logo foi repreendida por Elle.

_Não era possível!_, pensei comigo mesma. Jessica nunca viera na minha casa e a única pessoa que tinha acesso ao meu diário era...

"Ah, não. Ele não fez isso", eu gemi. "O que dizia?".

Kim mordeu o lábio.

"Da primeira vez que você viu o Evan.", ela disse baixinho.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho.

"Ah, não, não, não! Tudo menos isso!", choraminguei, e então respirei fundo, tentando não perder meu lado racional. "E agora? O que eu faço? Será que não dá para convencê-la a não mostrar isso a ninguém?".

As duas se entreolharam novamente.

"Amy". Elle disse gentilmente. "Você não entendeu. Todo mundo _já_ sabe que você é apaixonada pelo Evan."

_Ah,_ _meu Deus._

Se no início das aulas já havia sido estranho, o intervalo foi um horror. As pessoas olhavam para mim e fofocavam umas com as outras. Fiquei vermelha e tentei me esconder atrás do meu cabelo ruivo. Sentamo-nos na nossa mesa habitual, a dos Normais.

De repente, senti minha nuca formigar, como acontecia quando eu sentia uma pessoa me olhando. Olhei para trás e vi Evan me observando. Meu rosto ficou vermelho pela terceira (?) vez. Ele sorriu para mim.

_Ah, Dan, você está tão morto,_ pensei, quando vi Evan se levantar da sua mesa e caminhar até mim.


	3. AVISO SPOILER DO CAP 3!

Gente, infelizmente eu não pude postar hoje, mas eu espero postar no próximo sábado e domingo.

Vou soltar uns spoilers pra voces terem ideia de como vai ser o capítulo 3.

**Primeiro, ele vai ser looongo. Bom, pelo menos, relativamente longo em relação aos outros capítulos.**

**Segundo, vão ser apresentados mais personagens na história, que ME PERTENCEM.**

**Terceiro, vai ter spoiler de "VESPERS RISING", então, por favor, não leiam, ou não me perguntem depois quem é quem, OK?**

Quarto e último:

(...) Apesar de serem crianças aqueles dois nunca eram visto brincando ou conversando com crianças da mesma idade. Eles me faziam me lembrar dos Cobra. (...)

(...) "Ah. Bom, eu preciso da sua ajuda."

Seus olhos se abaixaram até encontrarem os meus, o que era realmente irritante.

"Que tipo de ajuda?", perguntou ela, desconfiada. "O que você está tramando, Dan?" (...)

(...) "Não me diga que é por causa dela!"

Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

"É claro que não!", gritei. As pessoas próximas a nós nos olharam, inclusive Mia.

"Tem certeza?", perguntou Amy, baixinho.

"Tenho." Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a interrompi. "E não me faça gritar para o mundo que você gosta do Evan Tolliver."

Amy me encarou com raiva, o rosto vermelho tanto quanto o seu vestido.

"Não se pode conversar com você em paz, não é, Dan?". (...)

(...) "Plano perfeito, Dan.", Mia sussurrou para mim. "O pai de Judy vai ficar furioso com ela, e, consequentemente, não a veremos por um bom tempo."

"Eu acho que não.", disse uma voz bem de trás de nós.

Congelei. Eu conhecia bem aquela voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado dos spoilers! Comentem!<strong>


End file.
